Promesa de por vida
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: "Ok, Teddy dice que ahora somos madrido y mujer. Y que debemos besarnos. En los labios." SasuHina. Traducción de one-shot de Ms. Videl Son    Completa


**Titulo: **Promesa de por vida

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni esta historia son de mi propiedad. El magnífico anime/manga es propiedad de Kishi-sama, y la idea para este one-shot es de Ms. Videl Son quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español.

**Rating:** K+ – Creo que la palabra más sucia usada en este texto es "tonto".

**Advertencia:** De preferencia no leer antes de la comida. Su contenido alto en dulzura puede arruinar tu apetito xD

**Summary:** "Ok, Teddy dice que ahora somos madreado* y mujer. Y que debemos besarnos. En los _labios_."

Ah, amor joven…

* * *

><p>"¿P-pero no somos muy j-jovenes para ca-casarnos?" tartamudeó, pestañeando con sus grandes y opacos ojos. "¡N-ni siquiera tenemos c-cinco años!"<p>

Su futuro prometido bufó y se cruzó de brazos. "Se ve que no sabes nada, tonta. Cualquiera se puede casar siempre y cuando haya un niño, una niña, dos anillos y alguien que diga 'Los declaro madreado y mujer'*. Así de simple."

Presionando sus dedos torpemente, la pequeña novia miró al suelo avergonzada.

"O-oh…" susurró. Lanzó un rápido vistazo a su exigente novio a través del delgado velo de pestañas que cubría sus ojos mientras balbuceaba una nueva pregunta. "¿T-tengo que c-casarme contigo?"

"Así es, _duh_" chasqueó el pequeño novio, rodando sus oscuros ojos hacia el cielo con impaciencia. "Incluso nuestros padres lo dicen."

"¿E-en serio?"

"Así es, es lo que me dijo mi Mamá. ¿Acaso estás insinuando que es una mentirosa?" la acusó el pequeño novio, tratando de imitar el fiero gesto que usaba su padre cuando quería conseguir algo.

La pequeña novia movió las manos conciliadoramente, dando su mayor esfuerzo para retirar sus ofensivas palabras. "¡N-no!"

"Entonces vamos a casarnos" dijo el pequeño novio, dando por terminada la discusión. Tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia algún lugar.

La pequeña novia trató de clavar sus pies en el suave pasto veraniego para oponer un poco de resistencia. "P-pensé que ne-necesitábamos que alguien d-dijera 'A-ahora los dela-cro…'".

"Teddy puede hacer eso" insistió el pequeño novio, tirando más fuerte de la sudorosa mano de su renuente prometida. "Y se pronuncia _declaro, _tonta. Como en declaración."

"¿Y q-qué hay de los anillos?"

Arrastrándola detrás de una esquina de la casa, el pequeño novio procedió directamente hacia un toldo en el patio trasero completamente cubierto de rosas azulules y rosadas. Sentado en una banca cubierta de pétalos bajo un arco de rosas se encontraba el osito Teddy del novio, listo y esperando para proceder con la ceremonia nupcial. "Ya los tengo. ¡Deja de arrastrar los pies!"

"P-pero…"

Finalmente se detuvieron debajo del toldo. El pequeño novio soltó la mano de su novia y ordenó "¡Quédate aquí! Volveré pronto".

Antes de que la pequeña novia pudiera objetar, el novio caminó hacia la izquierda del toldo y, con cuidado de no pinchar sus rechinchos dedos, arrancó una rosa en pleno florecimiento por su tallo. La llevó hasta su novia y se la entregó, deteniéndola con dos de sus dedos.

"Detenla" le instruyó.

La pequeña novia recibió el florciente regalo, pero lo tiró casi inmediatamente. "¡Tiene espinas" se quejó, sosteniendo su dedo cubierto con sangre fresa.

El pequeño novio se acercó a la niña cuyo rostro se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas y una vez más tomó su mano. Atrajo su dedo lastimado hacia sus labios, sopló en él gentilmente y besó la punta de la llema herida con cariño. "¿Mejor?"

Inhalando por la nariz un poco, la pequeña novia asintió y secó las lágrimas con su otra mano. Le ofreció una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa "M-mejor"

"Bien" replicó el pequeño novio, levantando la rosa del suelo nuevamente. Se la volvió a ofrecer a ella y le advirtió "Se mas cuidadosa esta vez"

Asintiendo, la pequeña novia aceptó la flor sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más, esta vez fijándose de sostenerla sin pincharse con las espinas.

"De acuerdo, la boda va a comenzar. ¿Lista?"

La pequeña novia asintió otra vez y permitió a su novio que la tomara de la mano mientras ambos se giraban para encarar a su peludo pastor.

Unos minutes pasaron en silencio antes que el pequeño novio se inclinara hacia su novia y susurrara "Teddy quiere saber si me tomas como tu increíble marido para compartir el lecho."**

"Um.. c-claro" contestó la pequeña novia, no muy segura de qué otra cosa decir.

El pequeño novio la corrigió rápidamente. "No, tienes que decir 'Acepto'."

"Oh, en ese caso a-acpeto" corrigió

El pequeño novio tomó su mano derecha y deslizó un anillo de plástico sin ningún adorno en su dedo anular. "Ahí está" dijo, girándose hacia Teddy.

Después de unos segundos más sin intercambiar palabra, el pequeño novio respondió a las palabras que solo él podía escuchar. "También acepto" dijo.

"¿N-no tengo que p-poner un anillo en t-tu dedo t-tambien?" preguntó la pequeña novia.

Bufando, el pequeño novio negó con la cabeza. "¡Los anillos son para niñas, cabeza hueca! Los niños no los usan."

"Oh, c-claro."

El trinar de los pájaros era el único sonido que se escuchaba mientras Teddy hacía sus últimas proclamaciones silenciosas. El pequeño novio reportó todo lo dicho a su novia. "Bien, Teddy dice que ahora somos madreado y mujer. Y que debemos besarnos. En los labios"

"Um… esta b-bien."

Inclinándose hacia su novia, el pequeño esposo frunció sus labios esperando por una respuesta.

Con nerviosismo, la pequeña esposa frunció sus labios también y, dudándolo por un segundo, se acercó a su ahora nuevo esposo, haciendo que sus narices chocaran. "¡L-lo siento!" se disculpó retrocediendo antes de intentar nuevamente. Esta vez sus labios se unieron apropiadamente por tres segundos.

Retrocediendo, ambos jóvenes limpiaron su boca simultáneamente con la plama de su mano.

"Muy bien ahora estamos casados" proclamó el pequeño esposo. "Eso quiere decir que te tiene que dejar de gustar ese Naru-tarado."

La pequeña esposa se sonrojó más fuerte que la rosa que aún sostenía entre sus manos. "P-pero tú nunca dijiste…"

"Es muy tarde," se mofó el pequeño esposo, con una sonrisa burlona de satisfacción en su rostro. "Eres mi esposa ahora. Eso significa que no puedes amar a nadie más que a mi. Es mucho más importante que una promesa hecha 'por la garrita'."

Parpadeando entre dsconcertada y asombrada, la pequeña esposa dijo "¡W-wow… E-entonces debe ser una g-gran p-promesa!."

"Sip, y debes de mantenerla para siempre." Explicó el pequeño esposo sosteniendo en alto su dedo con sabiduría.

"¿P-para siempre?"

"Sip. Hasta la muerte."

"E-so es m-mucho tiempo…"

"!Hinata-sama!" llamó una potente voz femenina. "Sasuke-sama! !El almuerzo está listo!"

"C-creo que es hora de irnos, Sasuke-san," tartamudeó Hinata, tirando suavemente de la mano que aún sostenía los dedos de su ahora nuevo esposo.

"De acuerdo, pero no lo olvides; tienes que amarme para siempre, Hinata," le recordó Sasuke, mirándola severamente.

Asintiendo fervientemente, Hinata aceptó. "L-lo prometo, Sasuke-san"

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Originalmente _"_man and strife" que sería algo así como marido y lucha/conflicto… así que fue la mejor interpretación que le pude dar xD

_**_ No supe como traducirlo textualmente, pero estas son las palabras originales de la autora: "awful bedded husband".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Sentí ganas de escribir algo adorable y empalagoso que no tuviera nada que ver con "Speak Up" y sus precuelas. Oh, y espero que todos hayan captado los pequeños chistes sarcásticos acerca del matrimonio que puse por ahí… Imaginé que los niños lo tomaron de sus padres en algún momento, hehe.

Por cierto, yo apollo totalmente el matrimonio (homosexual y heterosexual) y encuentro absolutamente abrumador los índices de divorcio en America. Es como si las personas se casaran pensando "Muy bien, si esto no funciona como lo planeo, siempre me puedo divorciar en unos pocos años y comenzar de nuevo. Sin problema" ¿Acaso el PROPOSITO DE LA VIDA significa algo para las personas de ahora? ¡Demonios, entiendan _pequeños_ niños"

… Bueno, suficiente de mis problemas, major díganme qué opinan de la historia **n.n**

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

–_El amor puede ser blanco y negro. SasuHina. _

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Konichiwa mina-san! ^^

Yei! Sip, soy yo de Nuevo con esta nueva traducción :P No pude evitar preguntarle a Videl si me permitía traducir su historia una vez que terminé de leerla. Se me hizo tan tierna y dulce que tuve que hacerlo xD

¿Qué opinan? ¿No están totalmente enamorados de Sasuke? Aww… es un amor :3

Bueno, como ya saben, lo único que nos nutre y enriquece a los autores y traductores de FF no es ni el dinero ni el oro, si no sus hermosos comentarios :D Así que por favor no se olviden de pasar a dejar sus opiniones. Juro que no toma ni tres minutos hacerlo y nos proporciona todo un día de inmensa felicidad!

Arigatou! n_n

PD. El link de la historia original se encuentra en mi perfil, por si quieren hecharle una miradita ^^

**Dream Weaver Dili**


End file.
